Le Punch Radioactif
by Eliana Debrey
Summary: Une soirée d'anciens élèves. Des souvenirs. Et ce satané punch radioactif. Hermione/Drago Non-Magic AU complete ?


Le punch était vert. Je le regardai, suspicieuse. Il sentait et avait le goût de punch. Mais il était vert, et le vert radioactif n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle, ni pour ma future gueule de bois ni pour mon foie: « D'ailleurs, comment ça rendra une fois vomi? » Est-ce que tout serait vert fluo ? Et à en juger par l'état de mes anciens camarades de lycée, je ne serais pas là seule à vivre la gueule de bois au punch radioactif : « Bon tu te sers Granger ou tu continues de jouer avec la louche ?

— T'as qu'à plonger ton verre dans le saladier, dis-je un poil irritée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce punch pour que tu le regardes de travers comme ça ? Dit la voix.

— Il est vert.

— C'est quoi le problème, t'aime pas le vert ? Le vert c'est pas assez bien pour toi ? s'emporta la voix grave.

— Non, c'est juste moche.

— Le vert c'est pas moche. C'est toi qui as des goûts de chiotte.

— Bah, vas-y bois le toi !

— C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

— Depuis quand tu rapportes des cocktails maisons ? Tu voulais assassiner tes anciens rivaux de Quidditch ?

— Non je voulais te voir ivre morte allongée sur une table. »

Je me tournai finalement vers Drago Malefoy. Le grand blond avait la trentaine passée comme la plupart des gens autour de nous. Mais l'âge lui allait bien, il resplendissait dans son costume noir surement taillé sur mesure. Il me dévisageait aussi. J'étais toujours aussi petite et mes cheveux toujours aussi bouclés. La seule chose qui avait changé depuis le lycée était mes dents. Il haussa un sourcil, saisit la louche de mes mains et se servit un verre. Il s'arrêta : « T'en veux ? s'enquit-il.

— Bah puisque tu m'as dit que c'était pour me voir ivre morte, je vais éviter.

— T'es pas très fun.

— Je t'emmerde. »

J'étais soûle, très soûle. C'était bien la seule explication pour que j'accepte de marcher à-côté de Malefoy dans les couloirs. Enfin « marcher », j'allais de droite à gauche et lui glissait contre le mur pour tenir debout : « Okay Granger première pause. Je vois bien que tu te sens mal, parvint-il a articuler.

— Dixit monsieur j'ai perdu la vision en trois dimension après mon quatrième verre de punch.

— Alors au risque de t'étonner mademoiselle je-vois-tout, j'ai encore la vision en trois dimension, balbutia-il.

— C'est je-sais-tout, marmonnai-je.

— C'est ce que j'ai dit !

— Non.

— Si.

— Non.

— La ferme Granger.

— La ferme Granger.

— T'es une gamine ?

— T'es une gamine ?

— Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je sais que Drago Malefoy était meilleur que moi en chimie !

— Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et j'arrive pas à avaler le fait qu'une fille puisse être meilleure que moi en cours !

— Ahah ! Je savais que tu pourrais pas t'en empêcher. »

Il était tourné vers moi, l'index pointé vers le ciel dans une position victorieuse. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids. Il ne suffisait que d'une petite poussée pour qu'il tombe, et c'était trop tentant. Je le poussai par terre : « Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction, toujours dans la violence Granger, constata-t-il les fesses sur le sol.

— Heu pardon ? Je crois que je ne suis pas celle qui poussait Neville dans les couloirs juste parce que c'était drôle, fis-je du tac au tac.

— Arrête Malefoy, arrêteuuuh, fit-il en imitant Neville. C'était pas malin je l'avoue. Mais c'est toi qui m'a collé une gifle, mon père a cru que j'avais participé à une bagarre et je n'ai jamais osé le corriger.

— Tu lui as dit que tu avais gagné ?

— Non.

— Menteur.

— Alors, okay oui peut-être, il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi.

— Sacré bande de cons dans ta famille. C'est congénital dis-moi ?

— Alors deux questions. La première à quel moment dans ton état d'ébriété actuel tu t'es dit : je vais prononcer congénital. Deuxième question : oui et alors ?

— Non comme ça juste pour savoir. »

Il se releva avec un peu de mal, son costume était froissé. Il recommença à marcher, sans l'aide du mur.

Malefoy avait cet air autour de lui. Un air de riche, un air de noble. On s'était tous demandés ce qu'il fichait dans notre lycée paumé. Certains pensaient qu'il s'était fait viré de partout ailleurs mais à par être une enflure de première, il ne faisait rien qui pouvait le pousser à changer de lycée. D'autres disaient qu'il avait couché avec une de ses professeurs, honnêtement l'hypothèse la plus plausible mais c'était un gamin alors j'avais décidé de ne pas la prendre en compte.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Il était tourné vers une grande affiche, un sourire apparût sur ses traits, ses yeux s'étirèrent et il sortit son téléphone de sa poche : « Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot?

— Viens voir. » Il fit un geste de la main pour me faire approcher. Je trainais des pieds, la vue encore un peu trouble et les murs bougeaient autour de moi.

L'affiche était un montage photo des terminales, le lycée en faisait un tous les ans et les murs étaient placardés de ces trucs. À chaque évènement un photographe prenait des photos de groupe pour pouvoir faire le montage et le vendre à la fin de l'année : « Année 1999, vingt ans déjà, soupira-t-il.

— Alors tu étais déguisé en quoi pour le mardi gras de cette année ? demandai-je.

— En mage, et toi Granger ?

— En chat, j'ai toujours le déguisement d'ailleurs.

— Tu rentres toujours dedans ? Et si oui est-ce que tu le mets pour épicer les parties de jambes en l'air?

— T'es dégueulasse, grimaçai-je dégoutée.

— Je note que ce n'est pas un non.

— Pourquoi en sorcier Malefoy ? »

Il arrêta de rire. L'espace d'un instant je me demandai s'il allait me le dire. Après tout on ne s'était pas parlé depuis des années. Il était juste un petit con de mon lycée. Et j'étais seulement la miss je-sais-tout. Je n'arrivais pas à lire son visage, son expression était fermée: «Tu vas te foutre de moi.

— Franchement je n'ai plus cinq Drago, je sais garder mon sérieux.

— On faisait du D&D avec les autres et j'étais un mage. »

Il me fixait en attendant ma réaction, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment peur de ce que j'allais dire? Est-ce que à quarante ans il accordait de l'importance à mon avis ? Honnêtement imaginer un jeune homme rouler des dés dans sa chambre et s'amuser avec ses amis je trouvais ça attendrissant « Et ?

— Et on s'habillait comme ça à chaque fois qu'on jouait.

— Okay alors là je vais devoir rire.

— Grangeeeeeer.

— Désolée mais c'était obligé. Tu jouais avec qui ?

— Théodore, Blaise, et Pansy.

— J'espère qu'elle vous bottait le cul.

— Alors ça se joue par équipe Granger.

— Désolée monsieur le Grand Mage, fis-je les mains levées.

— Je m'en fiche on a passé des super soirées, on jouait dans mon grenier et on mangeait de la pizza toute la nuit. Ma mère nous apportait de la glace et des chocolats chauds. Franchement meilleures soirées de ma vie et de loin.

— Et les plus ringardes surement aussi.

— Honnêtement je pense que niveau soirée ringarde vous étiez pires que nous. Soirées révisions c'est ça ?

— Soirées grosses murges surtout. Les pires de ma vie, je pense que pendant mon année de terminale mon sang était fait à moitié d'alcool »

Je voyais sur son visage qu'il ne me croyait pas. Je le comprenais, j'étais une jeune fille plutôt sage au lycée mais pourtant j'étais aussi tout sauf discrète, j'interrompais les professeurs et je ne me taisais jamais, j'étais sérieuse avec les études mais entre amis les choses dégénéraient et avec les jeux d'alcool tout partait rapidement en cacahuète. J'avais des souvenirs de gages, Harry et Ron qui courraient nus dans mon jardin, Dean et Seamus qui devaient voler des nains de jardin. Les soirées du lycée resteraient à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire : « Alors, je ne te crois pas. Je refuse de croire que tu buvais pendant ta terminale.

— J'avais déjà 19 ans mon vieux.

— Ah oui, tu es née en septembre c'est ça?

— C'est ça.

— Petite dévergondée.»

Il y avait bien quinze minutes qu'on était arrêté devant l'ancienne salle de chimie. La porte était déverrouillée. Les affiches, le matériels, le tableau, les paillasses. Tout était différent. Sauf la disposition de la salle. Malefoy se précipita sur une chaise et leva le bras comme pour toucher le plafond: « Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Il continuait sans se tourner vers moi : « Okay, c'est bon j'ai compris, tu comptes te moquer encore longtemps ou ça se passe comment ?

— J'arrête quand tu admets que j'étais meilleur que toi.

— Non.

— Tu vas te voiler la face encore longtemps Granger? J'étais meilleur que toi en chimie, tu as eu une meilleure moyenne que moi parce que tu as manqué le contrôle ou j'ai eu 19,5, fit-il des flammes dans les yeux.

— Malefoy, j'ai rattrapé ce contrôle et j'ai eu 20.

— Seulement parce que tes amis ton dit ce qu'il y aurait dedans !

— C'est la meilleure, va te faire voir Malefoy ça fait vingt ans, maintenant laisse tomber. J'ai dû me couper les cheveux parce que tu avais étalé ton chewing gum dedans en seconde. Est-ce que je viens te demander des excuses vingt ans après ? Non. Parce que j'ai grandi, moi ! »

Il était soufflé, littéralement. Mon pouls était élevé et je sentais que mes joues brûlaient. En l'espace de trois secondes j'étais redevenue la Hermione Granger de terminale. Je devais encore me battre pour me faire une place dans ce monde, je devais encore prouver que j'étais aussi bonne que les autres. Je détestais ça, je détestais qu'on m'invalide. Et je détestais encore plus que ce soit une personne qui avait encore plus de choses à se reprocher qui dise ce genre de trucs. Malefoy, lui, avait les yeux baissés. Il ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas : « Je suis désolé Granger. Je ne pensais pas que les gestes du passé t'avaient fait autant de mal.

— Tu pensais mal, appuyai-je.

— J'étais un sale con, et j'ai pensé te demander de me pardonner plusieurs fois. Avant la soirée, avant qu'on se revoit ce soir. J'ai voulu te parler quand on descendait du bus au même arrêt à la fac. J'ai voulu t'envoyer des messages quand j'ai trouvé ton profil sur Facebook plus tard. Mais j'étais lâche. Je t'en ai fait voir tous les jours et je te demande de me pardonner.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait à Neville, Ginny ou même Luna mais pas à moi ? »

Je voulais savoir. Il avait contacté Neville et les autres, mais pas moi. Jamais. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il ne croyait pas m'avoir fait du mal. Je l'avais détesté de ne pas m'avoir demandé pardon. De ne pas regretter ce qu'il avait dit. Ma seconde avait été un enfer, je pensais pouvoir me faire des amis à l'époque, pas me faire insulter chaque fois que je croisais Drago Malefoy. J'aurais voulu lui dire à l'époque de me laisser, j'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais c'était juste un con: « J'avais peur que tu m'envoies dans les roses, finit-il par dire après un long moment.

— Et tu penses que je vais te pardonner ce soir ?

— Pour être honnête je ne sais pas. »

L'atmosphère de la salle avait perdu quelques degrés. On entendait les rires qui nous parvenaient depuis le hall. Par dessus tout ça il y avait les battements de mon coeur. Ils étaient bruyants dans mes oreilles. D'un coup j'étais fatiguée. La chaise en cuir derrière le bureau du professeur me faisait de l'oeil. J'avais l'esprit un peu plus clair, l'alcool retombait. J'avais peut-être pris la mouche facilement mais j'avais raison. Il n'avait jamais demandé pardon. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait.

Est-ce qu'il était resté éveillé la nuit à se dire qu'il faisait du mal aux autres ? Est-ce qu'il était battu quand il rentrait chez lui ? Est-ce que son enfance était douloureuse. Au fond j'essayais de comprendre l'incompréhensible. La conclusion était simple et en vieillissant on apprend à faire un plus un; des fois les gens sont méchants. Beaucoup de personnes avaient souffert à cause de Drago Malefoy et même s'il s'excusait est-ce que ça serait suffisant ?

La chaise de bureau tournait et moi assise dedans aussi. Je continuais de réfléchir sur les actes de Malefoy. Je poussais du pied à chaque fois que la chaise ralentissait. J'avais un peu mal au coeur mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable : « Tu vas vomir si tu continues.

— Je ne vomis pas aussi facilement.

— C'est vrai que tu dois avoir l'estomac entraîné après les soirées avec Potter et Weasley.

— Oui. »

La salle était de nouveau silencieuse, c'était lourd et pesant. J'aurais voulu qu'on continue de rire. J'aurais aimé lui dire que je le pardonnais. J'aurais vraiment aimé, mais c'était douloureux. Parfois pardonner est douloureux, parfois, parfois, les gens ne méritent pas le pardon. Et est-ce que Malefoy méritait mon pardon ? Je l'observais du coin de l'oeil à chaque tour. Il avait la tête dans les bras et le dos voûté de ce que je pouvais voir. Drago était devenu un homme, il avait changé on pouvait le voir, on pouvait l'entendre. Est-ce que j'avais assez changé pour me délester de ce poids, de ces années de méchancetés. Sûrement. J'étais différente. J'avais changé depuis vingt ans, je n'étais plus la même aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Je voulais trouver la force de dire les trois mots qui libèreraient aussi Malefoy, mais ma mâchoire était fermement serrée. Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on continue de se voir pour que je puisse enfin articuler un « je te pardonne » convainquant. Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de la salle : « Tu vas où?

— Je rentre, je suis fatigué.

— Alors tu ne veux pas venir voir le gymnase avec moi ?

— Pourquoi je voudrais venir voir le gym… Oh. »

Son regard s'éclaira d'un coup. Il avait été frappé par la foudre. Je me levai à mon tour et saisi sa main : «Dépêche ! »

On courrait dans les escaliers, manquant par deux fois de nous briser la nuque. Sa main était chaude et moite, la mienne aussi sûrement. Je poussai les portes pour arriver dehors. L'air frais nous mis une claque. J'étais réveillée, les yeux grands ouverts. On s'avança vers le portail qui menait à au gymnase. Drago lâcha ma main et tenta de pousser la grande porte verte en métal : « C'est verrouillé.

— Et alors, tu es trop vieux pour escalader ça ?

— Parle pour toi. »

Drago se redressa et commença à grimper le grillage. Il réussi sans trop de dommage à atterrir de l'autre côté. Il me fixait goguenard : « Alors Hermione ?

— Alors quoi ?

—Tu es trop vieille pour escalader ça ?

— Non, j'ai le vertige. Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais.

— Je te rattrape Hermione.

— J'espère bien. »

La grille n'était même pas si haute pourtant je sentais déjà mes jambes trembler. J'étais tombée d'un arbre et ça m'avait suffit pour développer une peur panique de la hauteur, une peur de tomber et briser chacun de mes os. J'aurais voulu être courageuse et remonter aussitôt, avoir peur mais le faire quand même, mais j'étais enfant et enfant la peur fige et continue de figer des années après. Mon souffle était court mais je me forçais à inspirer profondément. Il fallait que j'y arrive, je voulais vraiment aller au gymnase, je voulais revoir les but de handball, je voulais revoir les lignes jaunes tracées sur le sol, je voulais revivre cette soirée.

Drago me fixait, il était en position, prêt à m'attraper. Je commençai doucement à grimper le portail, j'enjambai le tout. Drago me souriait : « Hermione, il n'y aucun danger d'accord. Fais moi confiance. »

Je hochai la tête, mes mains étaient humides, ma respiration rapide. Je voulais que tout se termine. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai tomber dans les bras de Drago : « Et voilà, aucun problème. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui. »

Il sourit un peu et me tira le bras pour qu'on avance vers le gymnase : « Et si c'est fermé ? dis-je après un instant de réflexion.

— On ne saura que si on essaie. »

Le gymnase était ouvert. Étonnement. Un professeur avait dû oublier de le fermer. Drago alluma la lumière. Il sortit son téléphone et démarra une musique. La musique : « Hermione Granger, me feriez-vous le plaisir de danser avec moi ?

— Oui. »

Il me tira au centre de la salle et commença à danser un slow, je suivais ses mouvements. Je reposais ma tête contre son torse. Il était chaud et son coeur battait vite, comme celui d'un oiseau. Mes joues brûlaient comme celles d'une adolescente et en un clin d'oeil j'étais encore une fois Hermione Granger l'élève de terminale. J'avais vingt ans de moins, une robe bleue, les cheveux coiffées, et les lèvres ornées d'un gloss rosé. Je levai la tête. Drago me fixait, il souriait, ses traits se confondaient avec ceux de ma mémoire. Il avait l'air apaisé, la dispute de la salle de chimie restée à la porte du bâtiment. Nous avions l'air de deux imbéciles complètement soûls. Il me fit tourner sur moi-même. Nos rires résonnèrent dans la salle : « Ce soir là, j'ai cru que tu allais te moquer de moi une dernière fois.

— J'avais envie d'inviter une jolie fille à danser, dit-il dans un sourire.

— C'était parfait, notre dernière soirée comme lycéens. Tout était parfait.

— On avait fait un boulot monumental pour l'organiser. »

Je hochais la tête, on voulait que tout soit parfait. On voulait que tous les élèves se souviennent de la dernière soirée au lycée comme de la meilleure de leur vie. Je voulais pouvoir rire avec mes amis, je voulais danser à en avoir mal aux pieds : « Le feu d'artifice clandestin à jamais dans nos coeurs, dis-je.

— Ombrage voulait nos têtes après.

— Fred et George était plus qu'heureux de la rendre chèvre une dernière fois.

— Les Weasley savent faire la fête.

— On peut dire ça comme ça, souris-je.

— Tu permets, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

— Le punch contre attaque.

— La revanche du punch.

— Le réveil du punch.

— Le dernier verre de punch.

— Bon assis toi tu est plus pâle que d'habitude. »

Il s'assit avec difficulté: « Tu dois beaucoup m'observer pour savoir quand je suis pâle et quand je suis pâle pâle.

— Ferme la. »

Nous étions allongés sur le sol en linoléum vert. Drago balançait sa tête de droite à gauche en rythme avec la musique. Nos doigts étaient entrelacés. J'avais les yeux clos. J'avais la chaire de poule et ma pauvre veste de smoking ne me réchauffait pas. Drago se colla à moi en sentant que je tremblait. Son souffle vint s'échouer dans mon cou : « Hermione, je sais qu'il est tard maintenant.

— Presque trois heures, dis-je toujours les yeux fermés.

— Imbécile, sourit-il.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'il tard ?

— Je sais qu'il est tard maintenant. C'est différend. Je voulais te dire que j'aurais dû t'embrasser ce soir là. J'aurais dû vraiment mais j'étais trop con. »

Je me tournais vers lui doucement et fis non de la tête. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas : « Drago, tu as pourris ma vie pendant les deux premières années du lycée. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé m'embrasser ce soir là? Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé une chance? J'ai dansé avec toi parce que cet après midi là on s'était amusé et j'avais envie d'être ton amie.

— Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me parler à la fac? pressa-t-il.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait non plus ? J'ai cru que c'était juste l'instant d'une soirée et que tu allais te foutre de moi avec tes potes.

—Tu aurais refusé ?

— Oui. »

Il s'écarta un peu. Je l'observais, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais décida autrement, j'aurais voulu savoir. J'aurais aimé qu'il demande, je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce que Drago Malefoy cachait sous ses mèches blondes, ce que son cerveau en ébullition pouvait bien imaginer.

La musique résonnait toujours dans le gymnase. Son torse soulevait doucement. Je voyais chaque pli, chaque bouton de chemise, chaque ride, chaque grain de beauté. Je voyais son âge, je voyais le temps. Il inspira et ferma les yeux : « J'ai appris pour ton divorce.

— J'ai appris pour ta femme. »

Il serra les poings, son menton tremblait un peu. La mort de la jeune fille datait de quelques années mais on pouvait voir la cicatrice qu'elle avait laissé: « Astoria était une femme fantastique, elle m'a toujours montré que je pouvais être quelqu'un de meilleur.

— Tu avais besoin quelqu'un te le dise ? Tu avais besoin que ta femme te fasse grandir ?

— Granger, s'il te plaît. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Elle était là pour moi. C'était une personne courageuse qui voyait le meilleur dans les autres. C'était une mère incroyable, Scorpius ne serait pas le jeune homme qu'il est sans elle.

— C'était une perle, dis-je en hochant la tête.

— Elle était aussi battante, une femme d'affaire hors normes. Elle était intelligente et douce.

— Courageuse aussi pour te supporter.

— Oui, sourit-il »

Il se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea. Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait poser la prochaine question : « Toi et Weasley, pourquoi vous vous êtes quittés ?

— Pour beaucoup de raisons. On se disputait parce que je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Et puis on s'est mariés très jeunes, quand nous avons vieilli on s'est aperçu que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il a trouvé une femme courageuse et forte. Ils s'adorent et je me dis notre relation n'aurait jamais pu atteindre ce stade.

— Combien de temps maintenant ?

— Bientôt 10 ans qu'on a divorcé. Je suis la marraine de sa première fille Rose Molly Hermione.

— Rose ?

— Le nom de la mère de sa femme. »

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps la musique s'était arrêtée, mais la fatigue était là. La nuit devenait moins sombre. Je le sentis s'étirer. Il se redressa sur ses coudes. Il tourna la tête vers moi : « Granger, on devrait retourner à la fête.

— On devrait. Mais j'aime bien ici.

— Je suis d'accord, c'est reposant.

— Drago ?

— Oui ? murmura-t-il.

— On peut danser une dernière fois ? »

Il sauta sur ses pieds et m'aida à me relever. Il vérifia la batterie de son téléphone et on dû se résoudre à danser dans le silence. J'étais pieds nus. Il n'avait plus sa cravate, ni sa veste. Nous avions surement l'air de deux fous, mais j'aimais bien la prise qu'il avait dans mon dos et sur mon épaule. Je me lovai dans son embrasse. Je le sentis ralentir et décidai de lever la tête vers lui. Nos corps s'arrêtèrent. Nos yeux ne se quittaient plus, et finalement je poussai sur le bout des mes pieds et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

J'avais perdu la raison, mon esprit était vide, tout ce que je voulais c'était l'embrasser, je voulais être aussi proche de lui que je pouvais. Et ses deux petites lèvres roses étaient interdites, je m'étais interdites d'y penser toute la soirée.

Il souriait, je voulais lui faire ravaler son petit sourire satisfait, je voulais lui clouer le bec. Au fond il était resté le gamin provocateur qu'il était. Ou peut-être que le gamin provocateur était une ébauche pour l'homme qu'il deviendrait, l'homme qui se présenterait à moi vingt ans plus tard dans un costume sur mesure avec un punch flou sous le bras.

Il resserra son étreinte. J'étais prise au piège et il ne relâcha pas mes lèvres non plus. Il s'arrêta et colla son front contre le mien. Son souffle était court, je voulais encore le lui couper. Je voulais l'entendre encore un peu haletant : « Je crois que je suis amoureux, souffla-t-il.

— C'est le punch, murmurai-je.

— C'est sûrement le punch.

— Je crois que je t'aime bien aussi Drago.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux t'inviter au restaurant la prochaine fois?

— J'imagine »

Son sourire s'estompa vite, ses yeux commencèrent à s'agiter : « Hermione, Je crois que je vais vomir. »


End file.
